


Collar

by TheChug



Category: Skullgirls
Genre: Domination, F/F, Petplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 00:19:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1448359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChug/pseuds/TheChug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why not celebrate the birthday of Cerebella with a story where she catches the kitty. A story of distilled smut - the vodka of fanfiction. I've gone for rushing into the action, so enjoy the lewdness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collar

Cerebella snapped a leather collar around Nadia's neck; in place of her old one, which was now tossed aside. The girl ran her gripped forefinger and thumb down the smooth material leash and smiled, jostling it lightly. Her cat compatriate was smiling not so much, like a kitten caught by the fishbowl. She trembled, knowing full well the position her captor held.

"Well, kitty, I think I did well - I think Vitale will be pleased with me."

The catgirl kept her head turned away from the triumphant showgirl in shame - to be caught is one thing, but by a clown was even worse. What made things disasterous was that this circus freak held Nadia's fate in her manicured hands. Luckily for the catgirl, today was no usual day for Cerebella. Any other day, it'd be business as usual - Nadia would disappear with some Medici goons and in some abandoned factory in the industrial estate, you'd hear loud meowing and the jangle of viagra in pillpots. For all the work she puts in, the circus girl wants something back from it. Now she held the leash and she'd be damned if she didn't do something with it.

Cerebella leaned in close to tell her tamed friend: "By rights, I oughta give you up, but I got other plans" she tailed off in sultry seduction. 

The kitten was beat - her muscles were tired to the point she could fight no longer. She needed a while to recharge, so she bided her time. She thought that she could take a little abuse from this circus freak; that it was no big deal. She didn't expect, however, to see the sight she saw next. 

Nadia was still unaware of all but what faced away from her captor. She heard a whistle and a call - "Hey kitty, it's rude to look away when someone's speakin' - turn around you kitten whore!"

Nadia turned in anger at the comment, but her disgusted expression dropped instantly when she caught a sight of Cerebella - the showgirl, the finest girl in the circus, stared down that cat with bedroom eyes. Her panties were pulled down to her knees and with her free hand, she gently ran a finger up and down her slit. She drew her finger up to her mouth and slowly wetted it with her tongue, before running it down her curves before teasing herself once more. Nadia was stunned, but she did not look away - a cat's curiosity compelled her.

With a quick tug, Cerebella removed the covering on her ample bosom and exposed her bouncing breasts. She wrapped Nadia's leash around her hand and with her free fingers, began to tug and pinch her nipple, illicting a moan. When the circus girl felt herself getting wet, she stopped her teasing for a moment and strolled over to the frazzled feline. As she walked, she took a bead of moisture from her shaved cunt and placed it into the kitty's mouth. Nadia instinctively suckled on it.

"Get used to the taste, kitty, because you're gonna learn to enjoy it." said the ever sultry Cerebella, an air of domineering seduction emnating from her words. She quickly pulled the finger from the cat's mouth and instead grabbed the back of Nadia's head. She cocked her hips forward slightly, presenting her juicy snatch to her kitten, all the while slowly edging her towards it. "Come on, kitty cat, I want you licking if you wanna leave."

How Nadia hated that circus freak, but strangely enough, she showed no resistance. In fact, the cat stuck her tongue out! She slowly began to run the tip of her tongue up and down her captor's slit. Cerebella moaned and let the cat work her tongue as she rubbed her clit instead. Shivers went down her spine as Nadia switched up her tongue work, warming her lips with hot breath and a probing lick. Cerebella hiked up her leash on occassion, guiding the kitty's movements as she served with candour. Soon, Cerebella had edged over to her prize and stood over her, letting the serving head become sandwiched between her thighs.

The circus girl felt herself getting too caught up in the moment - her pussy was soaked and oh so pleasantly warm. She stopped rubbing herself and took a moment to appreciate the love that the kitty was putting in to each lick. She suddenly pulled away, and the cat darted forward slightly with her tongue stuck out, ready to lick. Cerebella laughed mockingly and the kitten's eyes darted down in shame. "That's rich! The fleabag was enjoying herself! She's practically starved!"  
Nadia went wide eyed and with a brief fit of embarassed anger attempted to pounce, but her weakness did not carry her very far and her leash choked her slightly. Cerebella laughed again and gently rubbed her clit. 

"Tried to pounce on me, did ya, kitty?" she mocked, "I oughta punish you, you feral!" 

Cerebella no longer toyed with her moist pussy, but took her little slave and swiftly bent her over. She quickly removed what covered her now quivering cunt and tore open her pitiful cloth shirt. The kitten was now essentially naked and for that, she meowed desperately. With a firm hand, Cerebella swiftly struck Nadia's tanned butt and let it jiggle for a moment. A bead of moisture escaped Nadia's trembling snatch and ran down her thigh. She was subjected to a hard spanking, unmerciful as her rump was turned red from the   
circus girl's faked fury. When her palms began to hurt, Cerebella stuck a finger into the panting kitten's cunt and made her mew.

"I can't believe how wet you are, kitty," she remarked, "do you like being finger fucked like a street whore?"

Cerebella was cutting and cruel, but in this case correct. The cat did not retaliate, but mewed more. The more she was fingered, the more she wanted it. She didn't want to say so, but when she began to purr from being rubbed, it was obvious. Between every short burst of spanking, Nadia was fingered to the knuckle and sporadically, was made to lick her own juices from the hand that fucked her. Quickly, in a smooth line of motion, the kitty was pulled up by the leash again and was back to licking her mistress' pussy. Cerebella ground her face into her soaking lips every so often, making her get a full taste of how her captor dominated her. The circus girl, not content by just this, yanked the catgirl up to her face and passionately kissed her - her tongue guided itself down the kitten's throat, causing Nadia to tremble. Once weak at the knees, Cerebella pulled away, pecked her on the lips and pushed her to lick once more.

At this point, the catgirl was not merely just probing her owner's twat with her hungry tongue, but she found herself rubbing her own clit - fast and excitedly. Cerebella laughed when she realised and pushed her away. Nadia sat on the crowd, slightly aback and rubbing her mouth. 

"I saw you enjoying yourself, kitty, so why don't you put on a show for me?" Cerebella laughed.

The kitten blushed and did nothing for a moment, instead feeling on the ground where her juices had spilt. However, wantingly, she placed two fingers onto her throbbing clit and rubbed slowly. With her free hand, she guided a finger down her moist pussy, quickly changing the inadequate teasing to a slow fingering - she was so wet now, she could fit two fingers inside of her. The kitten tried to go slow, but she was in a state of excitement; an arousal that trembles and begs for release. Soon she was rubbing her clit with gusto and her fingering spilt more of her juices upon the ground. Her body was being to show how close she was to cumming as it nearly convulsed with the pleasure. When Nadia felt as if she were to hit Cloud Nine, a bark was raised. 

"Stop!"

Nadia turned to see her mistress sucking on her finger and pointing to her own pussy. "I didn't say you could cum - not until you make me, at least."   
The kitten's eyes widened and she darted over to her mistress on hand and knee. Nadia gripped her captor's thighs and went to work with a passion. "I knew it" Cerebella chimed, "you were always a little slut! I bet you got captured in the hope that some Medici goon would fuck you!"

Nadia murmured in agreement, unaware of what she was agreeing to, but merely responding to the noise. An image of this kitty, surrounded by men pounding away at her, appeared in her taunter's mind - Cerebella shivered just a touch. She pondered upon the thought of strangers cumming inside her toy's mouth and such, and bucked her hips. The pleasured joy upon her toy's face as she cums again and again - the circus girl had to curse to get her back into reality. "Keep at it, bitch!" she snapped, and Nadia sped up.  
Cerebella could feel herself close to cumming - she pulled Nadia back up so she could shove her tongue down the kitty's throat once more. As he kissed her deeply, she quickly fingered Nadia's soaking cunt and slap her hard on her tanned butt. As she pulled Nadia away, she whispered "you better make me cum, you whore!"

Nadia was back to licking in an instant, her hungering tongue making Cerebella buck her hips intensely. Mistress felt a hot flush streak over her and intensified her grinding.   
Within moments, her body convulsed and her moaning began to intensify. With a strong determination and a stoic demeanour, she resisted losing her authority with silly panting and a lover's moan. She came, and she came hard. Nadia's sex starved face was dripping with Cerebella's sweet juices and the circus girl needed a moment to calm down. Her toy didn't stop licking, even after making her mistress cum - she was pushed away in the end by a grimacing Cerebella.  
Nadia looked lost for a minute and had eyes which begged for orders. Cerebella walked to her and knelt down to whisper in her ear.

"Play for me, kitty,"

Nadia rubbed her pussy at once, and began to taste her own juices, as if insatiable. She inserted those two fingers into her cunt once more and let her ride them into mounting pleasure. She purred, like a cat who got the cream. Cerebella took the time to let her in on her fantasies:

"Hey kitten," she began, watching Nadia finger herself, "you're enjoying yourself, aren't you? You want to be finger fucked more, dontcha?" 

Nadia meowed in agreement, words escaping her. 

"I'd be lying if I didn't want that too - although I wouldn't mind some other guys here too; soon goons to make you a happy kitty." 

Nadia nodded her head vigorously and her purrs turned into a more desperate moaning. Cerebella smiled as she spied the cat getting ready to cum.

"I won't make you go home, my toy, but I'd rather see you get fucked a little more - I'll call some guys to get you purring. Imagine it, kitty - getting to lap up all that manmilk with your needy little tongue. All you gotta do is seal the deal with a kiss."

Nadia turned to Cerebella, knuckle deep in pleasure and meowed gently. Cerebella drew her face close and their tongues danced as they kissed. Nadia came during this passionate scene, and as she went wide eyed and tried to pull away, the circus girl just kissed her more. Soon, they were on top of one another in horny liplock. Cerebella pulled away to tease and lick her kitty's stiff nipples occassionally, before returning to their trysting. Once they were done, Cerebella placed quickly wetted fingers into the kitten's mouth and made her suck them deeply and hungerily. She smiled, content, and with a returning sultriness, pulled on her toy's leash gently. "Don't worry, kitty," she grinned, "you've got some boys of mine to service yet!"

Before Nadia could respond in anyway, her mistress had picked herself up, and quickly put her soaked pussy to Nadia's mouth once more - she was ready for a second ride.


End file.
